Jigsaw
by don't-care-893
Summary: This is a story like The Saw and Gorillaz conbined.I tried to put Noodlex2D but my dad wanted to read it so I'll put that version if you REVIEW and tell me to okay! Rated T for violence! sorry it's only 2 paragraphs it's just something happened okay!


Jigsaw

In Kong studios there was always zombies active out at night. The Gorillaz got used to it, not as scary as the first night. This time there wasn't going to zombies but something more, maybe like a jigsaw game of death! 2D woke up panting having nightmares about some one taking away Noodle and killing her. It was weird he never knew why he was having strange dreams like that. Noodle was only 18 years old; she has changed a lot since she turned 13. Russell was the same old over protect self, he never learned to let loose a little. Murdoc changed a little, he is a little more kind to 2D and a little more cleaner, and 2D he's learned how to stand up for himself a little and not to let people take control of him. 2D rose and walked to the kitchen, there he found Noodle she looked sad. 2D sat next to her, she covered her face with her hands, and 2D wrapped his long arm around her. "What's wrong lil lov'?" he asked, she looked up at him and smiled up at him her purple bangs a parted showing her eyes a little. "Oh I didn't see you there 2Dsan!" she said hugging him. "Why where you sad?" he asked again. "Nothing I was just thinking". He hugged her and stood up and got a bowl and poured milk and cereal in it. "Did you eat anything yet, are you hungry?" he side passing the bowl to her. She nodded her and began to eat; 2D served himself in another bowl. They eat in silence only hearing snoring from Murdoc and Russell.

"So, had any dreams lately?" asked Noodle breaking the silence. "Uh yah umm I had a dream zombies came and killed you". Noodle looked at him weirdly and laughed. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know I don't remember watching any scary movies at night, maybe I was hearing moaning from the zombies outside when I was asleep". "Yah, but why me?" she asked looking at him. "2Dsan are you okay?" she ask worried that he didn't respond. "Oh yah umm maybe because you're the smallest and most innocent," finally respond 2D. Murdoc came in to the kitchen mumbling to himself like always. "Morning Murdoc," 2D greeted. "Yah, yah, yah face-ache," he said slamming a bowl on the table and serving himself cereal. Then Russell came in, he looked tired and worn out like he does every morning. "Morning 'D' and Noodle," he also served himself cereal and messed with Noodle's hair when he passed by. "Morning Russell!" she said hugging him. The day past by quickly like nothing it was pretty boring, it was mostly like always. They thought the next day would be the same but they where wrong. Okay let's take a break and see what bad things they did for them to be chosen in one of jigsaw's games. First is Russell, 26 years old, he lived in New York and worked as a DJ in a popular club, his girlfriend Marissa was cheating on him. When Russell found out she put her other boyfriend in the hospital and some other people. Murdoc, not a shocker, you might think he's going to be there for what he did to 2D, well that part right, but also he cheated people to buying stuff that blew up. Now Noodle, you may think why her she's so innocent? Right, well no. She actually sold drugs to people and stool stuff with her friends oh and 2D helped her. Okay last but not least 2D, yes and he's there for selling illegal stuff with Noodle and for putting Paula in the hospital. Chapter 2: let the games begin! The Gorillaz woke up, there necks where tied to a dog collars and behind they where knives or sharp blades. (If you saw the movie 'The Saw' the one that just came out in the theaters you will know). In front of them there where glass boxes with keys in them. "Oh, no where in one of Jigsaw's games!" screamed Noodle. "Yah but hey look the keys are in there let's go get them!" planned Murdoc. "NO!!" every one Yelled at him. "If you do that you'll start the timer!" Russell reminded him. The TV that was in the room turned on, and a puppet was there. "You are all here for a bad thing you have done, your first challenge is to get the keys from the glass box and release your selves, if your to late the chokers will pull you back to the blades chopping your heads off, if you run to get them you will start the timer witch will give you three minutes, and remember work as a team and you will succeed," said the dummy and then it turned off. "Okay so what so we do?" Murdoc said panicking. "Okay, he said where here for bad stuff we've done and we should work together, right so first let's release our sins okay," planned Noodle. Every one agreed and began telling there storied. "Well I put like 15 people in the hospital," admitted Russell. "I cheated people for bombs and what happed to face-ache here," said Murdoc. "I-I stool stuff and sold drugs with Noodle," said 2D nervously. Russell looked at 2D angrily and Murdoc broke into laughter. "I'm going to kill you man!" Russell charged at him. "NO DON'T YOU SET THE ALARMS OFF!!" every one else screamed he stopped before he pulled the trigger. "Oh and I also stool and did bad stuff," Noodle added. "Okay the only way we finish this part of the game is if we pull the trigger and run for it quickly," gulped Murdoc. They got in position to run they counted to three and ran for the boxes. Every one got there keys except for Noodle who was still helplessly trying to get her key because the string was pulling her, 2D got the key for her and took of her chocker. She feel breathing deeply on the ground she was so shocked that she almost got her head chopped off. They went to the next room and didn't close the door knowing it will set of the alarm. "Okay now I'm going to kill you!!" said Murdoc choking 2D like in the video 'out toys have arrived' he also coughed like in the video. "Russell stop," said Noodle trying to push him away. "This is no time for this we have to focus on surviving," pointed out Noodle she took a deep breath and closed the door, the TV turned on and the puppet came out again. "Okay, you guys will have to break the bottles on top of you with that bat and find the matching keys to fit the lock or else if you don't find it in time the bombs on the side will explode and it has nails in the jars smashing you in to pieces," the TV turned of and the alarm started. They smashed the bottles once again Noodle was left behind still searching for the key, but Del decided to join. There where five seconds in the clock, 2D grabbed her and went in to the tunnel where it was safe and they heard a loud bomb and they came out. The Gorillaz looked around Needles around every where, and there stood Del since he was a spirit noting hurt him. "Wow how exciting, it didn't even hurt!" said Del. They went to the next room in one piece and all four of them where still there."Okay is every body ready for the next game?" asked Noodle getting ready to close the door. They noticed there was a pressure cans thing and a bath tube with water and wires around it. Noodle closed the door and the TV turned on and the puppet was there again. "Hello, I'm surprised you made it this far in one piece and with all of the members still here. Okay your next challenge is for you guys to get shocked to fill up the tanks with pressure. Good luck you have 10 minutes if you're to late the bombs will explode with sharp needles in them," said the puppet. "Okay what do we do know!" yelled Murdoc. "What if we get the TV with wires and connect it to those wires and throw it in to the water," said Russell. "That's a great idea!" agreed 2D. They did as what was planned and they where right I did work. The door opened and they closed it and ran to the next room, as they walked by the could hear the bombs explode. They went in but this time with out even closing the door the TV turned on. "This is your last challenge, as you may know a human body has about gallons of blood, your task is to put your hand in the boxes and saw your hand the blood will go down to the bleacher you have to fill up only a pint, you have 10 minutes," the TV turned off and the timer started. "Noo what do we do!!" panicked Noodle. "What if we put the water from the bath tube to fill it up!" said Murdoc. "Yah," every one yelled. They ran to the tube and got water with there hand and threw it in. Three minutes where left and then they where finished and the door opened they ran out in to an office and closed the door before the bomb exploded. There on the table they saw a diagram of what they done. They quickly found a way out and called the police. The police went and took them back to Kong they realized you do pay for every thing bad you do. THE END? 


End file.
